The Gods of the New World
by GoodbyeTyTy
Summary: The year is 2017 and while the world is slowly rotting away two people begin to rise up, both seeking to re-create the world. One by the name Lelouch vi Britannia, the other by the name of Light Yagami. Using the powers bestowed upon them they seek to become the gods of a new world. But will their differences tear them apart or bring them closer together? Yaoi- Light x Lelouch
1. The Beginning

**This world is slowly rotting. We go about our daily lives pretending not to notice the sorry state our world is in but we can all feel it.**

 **In our souls we can feel just how rotten our existence has become. We can feel just how rotten our world has become. With the Britannian Empire now ruling a third of the planet, including our once strong nation of Japan, our world had fallen to it's knees.**

 **Our government was corrupted by greedy politicians and pampered Britannian noble men. Our society was even more so tainted.**

 **The Britannian citizens believed that taking innocent lives was alright, more than that, they believed that it was a good thing for their empire to eliminate the so called "vermin" that populated the other two thirds of the world.**

 **I was sick of it, sick of living in a world that could not be changed, sick of living in this cruel world where the strong oppressed the weak.**

 **I was sick of sitting here following the same foolish routine while I pretended not to notice the gradual rotting of our world's very existence.**

 **I was sick of having to sit back and watch the slackers, the murderers and the child molesters as they walked past me simply because I wasn't a Britannian.**

 **It was that day that everything changed for me, it was that day that I decided to no longer put up with all of the cruelty that the Britannian's threw at us. It was that day that I knew I was destined for something greater.**

 **ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß** **LxL** **ààààààààààààààààà**

 **I had been living a lie since the day I had come to Japan.**

 **My name, a lie**

 **My history, a lie**

 **My very existence was a lie, nothing but lies.**

 **However this world was full to the brim with lies. My lies added very little to the sea of lies that had accumulated over the history of man kind.**

 **The few falsehoods within my life did not even compare to the falsehoods of this world.**

 **So many things within our world were lies. Our mayors, prime ministers, parents, siblings and friends all lied to us.**

 **We pretended to care about those around us; we pretended to care about what was going on in this cruel, corrupted, world.**

 **We lied to ourselves the most of all. We told ourselves that our world was fine the way it was, that the corruption within our society was fine.**

 **However despite all the lies we told ourselves we all knew it wasn't okay.**

 **Our world, thanks to the Britannian Empire, was drowning in it's own egotism.**

 **We believed that our egotism was irrelevant but it was the egotism of our filthy, corrupt, empire that caused innocent blood to be shed.**

 **It was the egotism of our filthy, corrupt, world that had caused my mother's death.**

 **It was the egotism of that filthy, corrupt, man that had gotten my little sister and I sent here, to Japan.**

 **I was sick of it, sick of living in a world that could not be changed, sick of living in this cruel world where the strong oppressed the weak.**

 **I was sick of sitting here following the same foolish routine while I pretended not to notice the gradual rotting of our world's very existence.**

 **I was sick of having to sit here and lie to those around me while the very same empire that had murdered my mother and crippled my little sister hovered over us all, close enough for me to destroy should I take the opportunity.**

 **It was that day that everything changed for me, it was that day that I decided to no longer put up with all of the cruel, corrupt, Brittanians who considered themselves to be better than everyone else. It was that day that I knew I was destined for something greater.**

 **ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß** **LxL** **ààààààààààààààààà**

 **A young man with ash coloured hair and violet eyes pulled himself from his computer chair. He slid on the jacket of his school uniform before grabbing his bad and heading from the building.**

 **"Im late," he stated with a sigh as he ran towards the school building, his unlatched school bag in hand.**

 **He was never going to hear the end of it if he showed up late for another Physics class.**

 **He turned a corner and his scrawny body hit a larger body, his books going flying from his bag and scattering across the ground as he fell, hitting the ground with a thud.**

 **"Im so sorry," the person he had run into stated as he kneeled down and collected the younger male's books for him.**

 **"No need to apologize, it was my fault, I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going," the boy replied.**

 **He glanced at the other boy and the corners of his lips curved up in a small smile. The other teen had sandy coloured hair and brown eyes. He looked about the same height as the ash haired boy but wasn't as scrawny and had the muscle definition that the younger teen lacked.**

 **Once the older of the two had collected all of the fallen books he helped the fallen boy to his feet and handed him all of his books along with his bag.**

 **"Thanks," he stated "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, I'm the vice president of the student council." The sandy haired teen smiled a bit.**

 **"Well it's nice to meet you Lelouch, my name is Light Yagami, I am a new student that just transferred into Ashford Academy," Light replied.**

 **"I assume that whoever you live with is an honorary Britannian then since Ashford doesn't allow eleven's to attend here unless they or their parents are high ranking Honorary Britannian's." Light nodded at Lelouch's analysis.**

 **"That's correct, my father is an Honorary Britannian who worked with the Britannian Police Force," he responded "What about you're parents?"**

 **Lelouch internally scoffed. He couldn't exactly tell him that mom was Marianne the Flash and that his father was Charles Zi Britannia, the emperor of Britannia and ruler of one third of the world.**

 **"My parents were both in the military and were killed fighting against the EU," Lelouch lied.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories," Light apologized earning a sigh from Lelouch.**

 **"It's alright, that was seven years ago. I mean it still hurts to talk about it but it's not as painful as it used to be," he replied.**

 **More lies had escaped his lips. He despised having to constantly lie to those around him.**

 **"So what class are you heading to?" Light inquired.**

 **"Oh, I have physics."**

 **"Grade eleven physics?" he asked, Lelouch responding with a nod. "That's where I am heading as well, but I seem to have forgotten what room it is in." The sound of the school bell reverberating throughout the area around the school disturbed their conversation and Lelouch cursed under his breath.**

 **"We've gotta go now Light or were going to be locked out of the classroom!" Lelouch exclaimed as he grabbed Light's wrist and bolted in the direction of the physics room.**

 **Once the shock wore off Light ran after Lelouch and they soon skidded to a stop in front of the physics classroom as the teacher was closing the door.**

 **"Lamperouge, you're late again! Didn't I tell you that if you turned up late to my class again I was going to give you Detention!?" the teacher asked angrily.**

 **Light intervened before the situation could deteriorate any further.**

 **"Im sorry, it was my fault Lelouch was late," Light stated as he stepped forward. "I ran into him while he was on his way to class and we had to pick up all of his books and other supplies."**

 **The teacher blinked in surprise then nodded.**

 **"I see, and you must be my new student, Light Yagami, correct?" the teen nodded "Well if that is why you two were late I suppose I can let it slide this time, but next time you're late you will be spending the night in detention, understood Lamperouge!?" she asked angrily and Lelouch nodded quickly before entering the room with Light, both of them taking their seats.**

 **"Thanks for covering for me Light," Lelouch stated earning a smile and a nod from the large teen.**

 **"Don't worry about it Lelouch, besides it was my fault you were late so it is only natural that I would cover for you."**

 **"Lulu! There you are! Rivalz and I thought you were skipping again!" Shirley exclaimed as Lelouch and Light pulled out their books.**

 **"Sorry, Nunnally wasn't feeling well this morning so I had to stay home for a little bit to look after her," Lelouch replied to the ginger.**

 **"Alright students quiet down, I would like to introduce out new student." Light stood and everyone looked at him.**

 **"Hello, my name is Light Yagami and I just transferred to Ashford Academy today, I hope that we can all get along well," Light stated and everyone began to whisper to each other.**

 **"He's an eleven," one girl whispered to another.**

 **"What's an eleven doing here?" one boy asked another.**

 **"Maybe his parents are Honorary Britannians," one of them stated.**

 **"Still… I don't think he should be here, he's an eleven, not a Britannian," Nina said quietly.**

 **Light sat back down with a gentle sigh.**

 **It was the welcome he had expected.**

 **"Don't listen to them Light most of them are just egotistic idiots who think that they are better than everyone else just because their parents are rich," Lelouch stated with a slight scowl that earned a chuckle from Light.**

 **"You're a Britannian yet you don't seem too fond of other Britannians," Light replied and Lelouch laughed awkwardly.**

 **"Im just not a big fan of the egotism of out empire," he stated as he pulled the cap off one of his pens.**

 **"Why is Lelouch talking to that eleven?" Nina asked Shirley.**

 **"Maybe they are friends," Rivalz replied.**

 **"But why would he want to be friends with an eleven?" the girl inquired.**

 **"We shouldn't judge him just because he's an eleven, he is probably a really nice person. I mean if Lelouch likes him he cant be all that bad! Im gonna go sit with them!" Shirley announced as she stood and walked over to Light and Lelouch, going to sit beside Light and instead slipping on a banana peel.**

 **Both boys blinked in surprise and Light caught Shirley before she could hit the ground.**

 **"Are you alright?" he asked with a worried expression on his face as he held the ginger close to him.**

 **Shirley blushed profusely and nodded.**

 **"Y-Yes, im alright. Thank you so much for catching me!" she stated with a flustered expression on her face.**

 **"Your welcome," Light replied with a smile as he put Shirley back on her feet.**

 **Lelouch couldn't help but snicker a little as Shirley sat down.**

 **"You should have just let her fall, after all the times she's fallen in the past no harm can even be done anymore," the Britannian boy stated, Shirley's face turning an even deeper shade of red.**

 **"LULU!" she exclaimed, almost falling out of her seat.**

 **"Oh come on Lelouch, doing that wouldn't be very nice, now would it?" Light asked with a smile.**

 **"Well if you are going to catch all of the girls on the campus that trip you should also at least catch me when you bump into me Light," Lelouch teased.**

 **"The only reason I didn't catch you is because I was startled," Light replied, seemingly unfazed by Lelouch's teasing.**

 **"So if you weren't startled you would catch me?" Lelouch inquired with a slight smirk.**

 **"Of course, I see no reason not to," Light responded.**

 **Rivalz then ran over and shoved Lelouch back, Light catching him and wrapping his arms around Lelouch to keep him stable.**

 **The moment the girls noticed they all began to squeal while Shirley and Nina just tilted their heads in confusion.**

 **"What did you do that for Rivalz!?" Lelouch asked angrily as his face began to turn a deep shade of crimson.**

 **"I wanted to see if he would really catch you," the bluenette stated with a shrug.**

 **"You okay Lelouch?" Light asked and the dark haired boy nodded.**

 **"Yeah, just a little surprised," he replied as he pulled away from Light and sat up straight in his chair.**

 **"Can you all be quiet!? I am trying to teach!" the teacher exclaimed and Rivalz bolted back to his seat as she turned around and glared at Light, Lelouch and Shirley.**

 **"Yeah, you three shouldn't make so much noise," Rivalz stated with a mischievous grin.**

 **"Hey! It wasn't us! It was Rivalz who pushed Lelouch into Light!" Shirley exclaimed.**

 **"It was not! Don't try to blame it on me!" Rivalz stated as he feigned innocence.**

 **"Don't lie Rivalz, all three of us saw you do it," Lelouch retorted.**

 **"D-Don't argue guys," Nina stuttered.**

 **"Well we wouldn't need to argue if those three would stop trying to pin everything on me."**

 **"But it was you Rivalz. You pushed Lelouch into me for no apparent reason," Light stated calmly as he began to write down what the teacher had written on the board.**

 **"See!?" It's three against one!" Shirley exclaimed, almost falling out of her seat again.**

 **"Actually I agree with Rivalz…" Nina stated shyly.**

 **"Still three against two," Lelouch said with a yawn as he rested his head against his hand.**

 **"Hey what's going on everyone~?" Milly asked as she opened the classroom door.**

 **"Madam President! Rivalz pushed Lulu and tried to blame it on us!" Shirley tattled.**

 **"Oh so you're darling Lulu did show up after all," Milly teased as she approached.**

 **Lelouch let out an exasperated sigh and Light rubbed his own temple.**

 **"Oh Light, so your in this class too?" Milly inquired earning a nod from the honorary Britannian.**

 **"Yeah, I am taking both physics 11 and physics 12 this year," he responded as he began to copy down a second set of notes.**

 **"Do you intend to graduate early?" the blonde asked.**

 **"Of course, the earlier I graduate the sooner I will be able to join the police force."**

 **Wait, what does she mean graduate? Arent you only in grade 11 like us?" Rivalz asked.**

 **"No, I am in grade 12 like Milly," Light replied.**

 **Lelouch yawned again and tapped his finger against his notebook.**

 **"You look bored Lelouch," the sandy haired male observed.**

 **"Lelouch always looks bored," Rivalz snickered.**

 **"I cant help it, school is just so boring," the dark haired boy stated with a sigh.**

 **Light watched the boy closely. He had misinterpreted him.**

 **At first glance he had seemed like a hard working intellect, but now he could see that he had been wrong.**

 **He was obviously still highly intelligent but he was lazy.**

 **Lelouch didn't seem to care about school in the least.**

 **It wasn't even that Lelouch was lazy, more like he simply wasn't motivated by the concept of school.**

 **"What is it Light?" Lelouch inquired when he noticed the older male's eyes on him.**

 **"Oh, nothing Lelouch. I was just caught up in my own thoughts."**

 **The teachers eyebrow twitched.**

 **"So Lelouch do you wanna go to a movie with us?" Rivalz asked and Lelouch sighed.**

 **"Hey…" the teacher trailed off.**

 **"I don't know if I can," the scrawny boy responded.**

 **"Light and Nunnally can also come!" Shirley exclaimed in an attempt to get Lelouch to join them.**

 **"Hey!" the teacher snapped and was yet again ignored.**

 **"I guess I can come if I bring Nunnally with me…" he said as he glanced at Light.**

 **Lelouch watched the older male intently.**

 **He had misinterpreted him.**

 **At first glanced he seemed like an honest, gentle person, but now he could see that he had been wrong.**

 **He could sense that Light was deceitful, a liar like himself, he could sense how artificial the older male was.**

 **Light was intelligent enough to pull it off though.**

 **Nobody except Lelouch could feel how fake Light was acting.**

 **"Lelouch?" he was broken from his thoughts when Light called his name.**

 **"Yeah Light?"**

 **"Is it alright if I join you all for that movie?" he inquired earning a quick nod from the smaller boy.**

 **"Yeah, that's fine."**

 **"HEY!" the teacher shouted and they all looked at her.**

 **"Yes?" Milly asked.**

 **"Miss Ashford, return to your own classroom! Lamperouge, Yagami, Fenette, Einstein, Cardemonde focus! There are two pages worth of notes on the board! Write them down!" she bellowed.**

 **Light nudged Lelouch's arm then handed him the second set of notes that he had copied down.**

 **Lelouch glanced at him then nodded his thanks.**

 **"Lelouch and I are already done our notes," Light stated and Lelouch leaned his head back on his hand.**

 **"I am also done the notes," Nina said as she fiddled with her thumbs.**

 **"How in the world are you done the notes Lamperouge!?" she asked angrily as she stomped over.**

 **She snatched the notes from in front of Lelouch and gasped when she looked at the neatly organized notes Light had written for Lelouch.**

 **"As you can see, I am done," Lelouch said, the corners of his lips curving up in a slight grin.**

 **The woman threw the notes down in front of the teen then continued to pester the other students.**

 **Milly shoved Lelouch back into Light then winked at them before fleeing from the classroom.**

 **Light caught Lelouch again and they both let out exasperated sighs.**

 **"As always Milly seems to enjoy making trouble for others," Lelouch stated and Light chuckled lightly as the younger teen pulled away from him.**

 **"That is just the way Milly is though," Light replied.**

 **"Yeah, your right about that."**

 **Lelouch's cool attitude attracted lots of girls. Because of that Light had assumed that Lelouch would be a player, yet he wasn't.**

 **Lelouch was much more of a modest person than Light had originally believed him to be.**

 **"How long have you known Milly?" Light inquired quietly.**

 **"Since I was young. Milly was one of the only people I knew when I moved here from Britannia," he responded and Light smiled gently.**

 **"So you two have been friends for a long time," he stated.**

 **Lelouch shot a glance at Light from the corner of his eye as the teacher resumed her lesson.**

 **Light was a kiss ass.**

 **He had thought Light was just trying to be nice but now he could see that Light was trying to win everyone's favour.**

 **He was trying to win them over so that he could use them if he needed to.**

 **The teacher handed out a work book and Lelouch stared down at it blankly.**

 **"Do you need help Lelouch?" Light asked and the dark haired boy narrowed his eyes.**

 **What did Light take him for?**

 **Just because school bored him Light seemed to believe Lelouch to be some sort of idiot.**

 **He faked a smile and shook his head.**

 **"Im fine, just a little bored, but thanks for the offer," he replied, attempting to keep the frustration out of his voice.**

 **Light watched Lelouch from the corner of his eye and let out an inaudible sigh.**

 **Lelouch was frustrated. The boy was clever enough to pick up on Light's challenge right away and now he was angry.**

 **"I see, well I hope you do well," Light responded with a feigned smile.**

 **They both began working and the two boys flipped to the second page at the exact same time.**

 **Shirley watched in amazement as the two of them finished the second page of the workbook. She then glanced down at her sheet where she was only on question two on the first page.**

 **Nina was the first one to hand the assignment in and less than a minute later both Light and Lelouch handed in their work books.**

 **The teacher stared down at Lelouch's work in awe.**

 **"Y-You finished an assignment Lamperouge!?" she asked with wide eyes.**

 **Lelouch ignored her then sat back down at his desk.**

 **"Hey Lelouch can I ask you a question?" Light inquired and Lelouch turned his attention to the Japanese teen.**

 **"Yeah, go ahead," he stated.**

 **"Who was the first emperor of Britannia?" he asked with a defeated look on his face as he stared down at his work sheet about Britannian history.**

 **Lelouch blinked in surprise then grabbed his bag and rummaged through it until he found a work sheet on Japanese History.**

 **"I'll make you a deal. I will do your Britannian History paper for you if you do my Japanese History paper."**

 **Light nodded and they exchanged papers.**

 **"Lulu! Light! You shouldn't do such things!" Shirley exclaimed, this time falling off her chair and hitting the ground with a thump.**

 **The boys glanced at each other then at the ginger.**

 **"Are you alright Shirley?" Light asked as the girl stood then flopped back into her seat with a sigh.**

 **"Yeah I am fine," she stated with a huff of frustration.**

 **Class soon ended and everyone headed home or back to their dorms.**

 **Lelouch finished Light's paper then are dinner with Nunnally before heading to his room and flopping onto his bed.**

 **"It would be a good idea for me to befriend him… He is clever… Maybe even more so than me," he sighed as his eyes flickered closed, the teen soon dozing off.**

 **He wanted something more, something better than this boring, mundane life that he was living.**

 **ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß** **LxL** **ààààààààààààààààà**

 **Light walked into the house and discarded his shoes at the door.**

 **"Hey Light! Welcome home!" Sayu chirped happily from the couch "How was your first day Mr. Ashford Academy?"**

 **Light smiled a little.**

 **"Good, I met someone very interesting today," he replied and Sayu grinned.**

 **"Oooh, a new girl? A new guy? Tell me all the juicy details Light!" she exclaimed.**

 **"No, I'll tell you about it later, im tired," he stated as he began to climb the stairs.**

 **"Fine then, goodnight!"**

 **He walked into his room then closed the door behind him, discarding his bag on top of his desk.**

 **He changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before sitting at his desk and staring out the window at the waning moon.**

 **"I should befriend him. He may be a slacker but he is intelligent, maybe even more so than me. It would be in my best interest," he mumbled to himself before starting his homework.**

 **He wished for something more. Something better than this horrid, deceitful life he was living.**

 **They both wished for something better, something that would allow them to change this corrupt, deceitful world, something to help them take their rightful place as the gods of a new world.**


	2. What Was Missing

**Light and Lelouch walked from the movie theater together, blending into the crowd of chattering people.**

 **"It was a good movie but they could have done more with the Japanese Government, don't you think?" Lelouch asked.**

 **"Yeah, I mean they were depicting the Japanese Government as corrupt so they could have at least shown a little of the internal corruption," Light replied as he walked with Lelouch.**

 **They got to an intersection and Lelouch came to a halt, followed by Light.**

 **"Don't you need to go this way?" he asked as he pointed down the road that led to Light's house.**

 **"Yeah, but I took away time for Nunally to be with her big brother so the least I can do now is make sure he gets home safely." Lelouch chuckled.**

 **"Well you don't need to but if you really want to escort me home I won't stop you," he stated with a smile.**

 **Light walked Lelouch home before returning to his house where he flopped onto his bed.**

 **He had been friends with Lelouch for about a month now and he had to say that he didn't mind having the dark haired boy around. Lelouch was the only one who thought like he did so he always enjoyed their conversations. They were much more amusing than the conversations he had with people like Rivalz and Shirley.**

 **Even so he still felt like something was missing. But what?**

 **LxL**

 **Lelouch walked from Nunally's room, leaving the sleeping girl alone while he headed to his bedroom.**

 **He sat down in his chair then looked out the window with a sigh.**

 **He liked Light more than he thought he would. He enjoyed being able to have intelligent conversations for once. They had become close to each other, most likely due to the lack of intelligent and sociable people around them. They were almost always found together, everyone had noticed how much Lelouch enjoyed Light's company and because of that, and Light's charming personality, he had been accepted into the student council and was well liked at Ashford Academy.**

 **Even though he was enjoying himself something still felt wrong. But what?**

 ***Noon the next day***

 **Light walked around a corner and spotted Shirley and her friends from the swim club.**

 **"Hey Shirley, have you seen Lelouch?" he asked as he approached the chattering girls.**

 **"Oh L-Light! I was just about to go looking for Lulu, there is something I wanted to ask him about," the ginger responded, blushing lightly.**

 **"Why don't you try calling him?" the girl gasped then nodded and pulled out her phone, going to dial Lelouch's number as Milly ran over.**

 **"Shirley!" Milly exclaimed as she hugged Shirley tight, the ginger shrieking.**

 **"Madam President! I have to call Lulu before lunch is over!" she wailed.**

 **"It can wait! There is something I want to show you, follow me!" Milly dragged Shirley away and Light sighed, pulling out his phone.**

 **He dialed Lelouch's number and it rang once before the younger teen picked up.**

 **"Hello?" Lelouch asked from the other side of the phone.**

 **"Where are you Lelouch?" Light inquired.**

 **"Rivalz and I are heading back to Ashford right now," he replied.**

 **"Were you out playing chess again?"**

 **"Yeah, eight minutes and thirty two seconds, that's how long it took for me to crush that prick," the dark haired boy stated.**

 **"That's a new record isn't it?"**

 **"Yeah." Lelouch stated simply. "Rivalz and I are about half way back to Ashford. We'll see you in Physics, Light."**

 **"Okay, see you then Lelouch." They both hung up. Light then headed after Shirley and Milly.**

 **LxL**

 **Lelouch sighed as he flipped the page of his book.**

 **Even playing against the nobility was boring, everyone lost easily. They were all simplistic victories.**

 **Everyone was easy to beat. Nobody had the intelligence to beat him. It was so boring yet he continued to do it anyway.**

 **A semi-truck honked at them from behind and Rivalz swerved out of the way, shouting as he skidded to a stop on the edge of the road as the truck turned and crashed into a building.**

 **"Was that our fault?" Rivalz asked.**

 **"I don't think so," Lelouch replied.**

 **He then saw an odd glow coming from the truck. His eyes went wide and he got out of the scooter, taking off his helmet.**

 **"What the…"**

 **"This sucks, looks like the power line on the bike got cut."**

 **"Yeah… Rivalz, come check this out."**

 **A bunch of people began to crowd around, taking pictures and videos of the crashed truck, chattering loudly to each other.**

 **They were all idiots.**

 **He discarded his helmet and sunglasses on the seat of the scooter then ran to go help.**

 **He tried to look up into the driver seat.**

 **"Hey are you alright?" he asked and when he couldn't get a clear view of the driver he climbed up the ladder along the side of the truck, peeking into it.**

 **"Can you hear me? Are you okay!?"**

 **A strange sensation then over took him for a moment.**

 **"It's you, finally I have found my…" the feminine voice trailed off and he looked around.**

 **Where did it come from?**

 **"Are you in there?" he asked as he leaned in more.**

 **The truck then suddenly started again and back up quickly, the young boy falling in and hitting the floor of the trailer.**

 **"Stop! Im in here!" he stated loudly as he skidded across the floor. The dark haired boy stood then looked around. "You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too," he said to himself with a sigh as he attempted to climb up the side of a large sphere container.**

 **He heard the sound of a Britannian speaking and soon heard bullets being fired.**

 **Well this wasn't good.**

 **"If I jump out I have the choice of breaking my neck or being shot," he observed.**

 **A girl with red hair then walked into the back.**

 **"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" she asked as she took off a blue jacket.**

 **"But Kallen why don't we use it here!?" someone else asked from the front.**

 **"Because that would mean a blood bath!" she snapped as she walked up a set of stairs.**

 **"Yeah, your right." The other person replied.**

 **Lelouch had seen her before.**

 **The girl climbed into a red Glasgow then fired her slash harkens before leaping from the truck, the hatch closing behind her.**

 **"Crap! These guys are real terrorists!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the now closed hatch.**

 **After a moment Lelouch sighed and plopped down onto one of the seats as the truck swerved, pulling out his phone.**

 **"No cell phone reception, were out of range. Judging from the darkness and road surface we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're headed for an exit somewhere in the Ghetto. Getting out will be dangerous. Still… Okay I've got it. Im not big on the military but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator…" he trailed off as he squeezed the communicator.**

 **He sat in silence staring down at his phone for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes. After a little bit the truck hit something and Lelouch flinched.**

 **"We stopped?" the door of the truck then opened and he ran to the side, kneeling beside the large sphere shaped container. After a moment he stood then looked up along the container.**

 **"Now I can use this chance to climb up," he stated as he attempted to start climbing. Footsteps echoed through the subway as someone then ran over then spun, kicking the Britannian boy and sending him flying backwards before pinning him to the ground.**

 **"Are you Britannian!?" Lelouch asked as the bottom part of the man's mask came down.**

 **"That's enough mindless murder!" he exclaimed angrily from over top of the teen.**

 **"Wait! Im not one of-" he was cut off by the soldier.**

 **"Planning to use poison gas," Lelouch tried to struggle then was pressed down harder "Don't play dumb with me!"**

 **"Get off me!" he yelled as he tried to kick the man. The soldier released him and jumped back, Lelouch sitting up as the man landed on his feet. "Im not here by choice, and if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it!?" he asked as he stood.**

 **The man gasped as he looked at the slowly approaching boy.**

 **"My god…" he trailed off.**

 **"Mindless murder… Then why don't you just, obliterate Britannia!?" Lelouch asked angrily as the man took off his helmet off.**

 **"Lelouch," the boy blinked in surprise when he saw the familiar face beneath the mask. "It's me, Suzaku," he stated and Lelouch's mind flashed back to all of his memories with Suzaku when they were both young.**

 **The smile on Suzaku's face as he held out his hand to Lelouch from a top that cliff.**

 **The sad look on Suzaku's face before they parted, the smoke filled air, the burning buildings and vehicles littered around them.**

 **"Y-You became a Britannian Soldier?" he asked.**

 **"Yeah, and what about you? You're a…" Lelouch cut him off.**

 **"What are you saying!?" the Britannian boy asked with a scowl.**

 **The large spherical container then began to open and they both gasped, Suzaku taking his mask and tackling Lelouch to the ground, covering the civilian's mouth and nose with it in the hopes of protecting his long time friend from harm.**

 **A golden light filled the trailer and they both watched with wide eyes as a woman with long, flowing green hair emerged from the light.**

 **All of the thoughts raging through Lelouch's head like a typhoon then subsided and there was an odd clarity that rang through his soul.**

 **Was this what he was missing?**

 **LxL**

 **Light walked silently through the halls of Ashford, everyone around him chattering loudly.**

 **"Hey did you hear about that woman who was murdered by her own husband yesterday?" one girl asked another.**

 **"My dad was talking about his friend that got caught robbing a bank last night," one guy stated with a smirk.**

 **"Apparently a girl from the gardening club got sexually assaulted last weekend at that party," a girl said.**

 **Day in and day out, the same news on permanent repeat.**

 **This was all so ridiculous.**

 **This world was rotting.**

 **Light slowed his pace as he entered the physics room, walking to his desk and sitting down, placing his bag on top of the desk and pulling his books out before discarding his bag inside his desk.**

 **The brunette glanced at the clock as it ticked.**

 **Lelouch should have been back by now.**

 **He let out a gentle huff of frustration then pulled out his ball point pen, staring down at the notes that had just been handed out.**

 **He went through the whole class in a daze, wondering where Lelouch and Rivalz were, noticing that the class seemed much emptier without the two other teens there.**

 **Light glanced up at the board and when he found nothing of interest there he stared out the window, head resting on his hand while his other hand tapped his pen lightly against the paper.**

 **His eyes then went wide when he saw something begin to fall.**

 **Light's chocolate brown eyes focused on the object.**

 **It looked like a notebook. On the cover he could see writing, but he couldn't figure out what the writing said from so far away.**

 **He watched as it fell and soon hit the ground.**

 **The class soon ended and Light made his way out of the classroom quickly, his curiosity piqued by the dropped notebook.**

 **He moved through the hallways with ease, ignoring the people who tried to talk to him along the way.**

 **Once he got outside he stopped for a moment and looked towards the area that the book had fallen.**

 **People all around him were chattering as they began to return to the dorms.**

 **He moved through the crowd of Britannian students that were headed to the dorms and made his way to the notebook, stopping right in front of it then glancing back before leaning down to pick it up off the ground.**

 **The words scrawled onto the front read** _ **"Death Note"**_

 _ **'Death Note… As in a notebook of death,"**_ **Light thought to himself.**

 _ **How to use it**_

 _ **The Human whose name is written in this notebook shall die**_

 _ **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

 _ **If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name it will happen.**_

 _ **If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

 _ **After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_

 __ _ **'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die…'**_

 __ **Light let out a** _ **hmph**_ **as he closed the notebook, placing it back down on the ground.**

 _ **'That's pretty lame not to mention twisted.'**_ **He thought as he began to walk away, two girls giggling and looking over at light, chattering quietly to each other.** _ **'It's really not that different from one of those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die, come on.'**_

 **Even though Light thought that his curiosity got the better of him and he turned around, retrieving the notebook before heading on his way home.**

 **There was something about this notebook that made him want it.**

 **The moment he had picked the notebook up there was this odd moment of clarity, like he was meant to possess the notebook.**

 **Like it was destiny or something.**

 **Maybe this was what he was missing.**

 **LxL**

 **Lelouch stood in the abandoned building in the Shinjuku Ghetto, watching as all of the Britannian men obeyed his order and shot themselves in the head, blood splashing into the air.**

 **His brows furrowed slightlyas he looked at all of the bloody corpses that surounded him.**

 _ **That was the turning point, since that day I've lived a lie. The lie of living.**_

 _ **My name too was a lie.**_

 _ **My personal history, a lie.**_

 _ **Nothing but lies.**_

 _ **I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed.**_

 _ **But even in my lies I refused to give up in despair, but now this incredible power, it's mine.**_

 _ **I would use this power to change everything, I would use this power to put an end to all these lies..**_

 **LxL**

 **Light stood in the small convenience store, the Death Note in his hands as he watched the man get hit by a semi-truck.**

 **'** _ **That settles it… the Death Note… It's for real…'**_

 _ **That was the turning point, since that day I've lived a lie. The lie of living.**_

 _ **My personality too was a lie.**_

 _ **My true feelings, a lie.**_

 _ **Nothing but lies.**_

 _ **I was sick to death of a world that was couldn't be changed.**_

 _ **But even in my lies I refused to give up in defeat, but now this incredible power, it's mine.**_

 _ **I would use this power to change everything, I would use this power to stop the rotting of this world.**_

 **Both Light and Lelouch looked up towards the sky and the exact same thought ran through their heads.**

 _ **'I wont stand by any longer while this world rots and crumbles around us, I will put a stop to it, I will take control and become the god of a new world!'**_


	3. Change

**Lelouch yawned as he walked towards the front door of the school.**

 **Light was standing at the door and when he spotted the younger teen he walked over.**

 **"Good Morning Lelouch," he stated and the ash haired teen smiled.**

 **"Morning Light," he replied and they headed into the school together.**

 **"What happened to you yesterday? Rivalz got back to the school and said that you just up and disappeared on him," Light said as they headed towards the student council room.**

 **"I just ran into someone I haven't seen in a long time and was occupied talking to them, sorry if I worried you guys," Lelouch replied.**

 **"Physics just wasn't the same without you there, without you the class is actually really bland," Light said with a shrug.**

 **"Well enough about me, how was your day?" the younger of the two inquired.**

 **"Good, I was going to call to make sure you had made it home okay but I got caught up in this book that I was reading."**

 **They both entered the student council room and saw that Milly and the others were all already there.**

 **Nina sat on her computer while Milly was giving Rivalz and Shirley a random not-so-motivational pep talk.**

 **"Good morning," Light said with a smile and everyone turned to look at Light and Lelouch.**

 **"Morning Light, Morning Lulu!" Shirley said happily as the two teens took seats at the table beside each other.**

 **"Okay now that everyone is here we need to start working on the club budgeting or we are going to have a lot of angry club members against us and I don't think we want that. Nina I want you doing research, Light and Lelouch you two figure out how much money each club should need, Shirley and Rivalz, come up with events to raise money and I will see how much money we have left from last month," Milly stated and they all nodded.**

 **They began to work and Lelouch rested his head on his hand while he looked at the schedule for the Equestrian Club.**

 **Milly stood from her seat and began to talk just as Lelouch began to doze, his hands stilling while his eyes flickered shut.**

 **He was abruptly woken up when a rolled up magazine came into contact with his head numerous times.**

 **"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" Milly snapped as she hit him a few more times.**

 **Lelouch looked up at Shirley and let his hand drop down onto the desk.**

 **"Well you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" he asked.**

 **"Ah, serves you right for ditching me like that," Rivalz stated with a grin while the boy rubbed his head where Milly had hit it.**

 **"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked with a suspicious look on her face.**

 **Lelouch blinked in surprise.**

 **"Oh well…"**

 **Milly tapped the magazine against her opposite hand a few times.**

 **"That's enough you guys, let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget or there wont be money left for anything at all," Milly stated in an exasperated tone of voice.**

 **"And if it comes to that point…" Nina trailed off.**

 **"The Equestrian Club will be pissed, we don't want em coming in here on horseback," Rivalz stated as someone from the Equestrian Club moved past the window on a horse.**

 **"Rivalz, cant you be a more serious Student Council member?" Milly asked.**

 **"You know it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago," Shirley stated as her brows creased.**

 **"I agree, that way we would have had more time to deal with the problem at hand," Light added.**

 **"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up," Rivalz said as he shifted in his chair.**

 **"Good idea, we can still do that," Lelouch stated in an oddly enthusiastic voice.**

 **"GUTSSSSS!" Milly yelled and they all looked at her.**

 **"Are you trying that 'guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.**

 **"Yep, I want you people to start putting your all into this~" Milly stated as she leaned over the table and pointed towards Lelouch.**

 **"I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot," Lelouch stated with a slight grin.**

 **Shirley put up here hand.**

 **"Actually it's got me going madam president~" Shirley said with a smile.**

 **"Supple and willing, that's what I like," Milly observed.**

 **"I train hard in the gymnastics club," Shirley said happily as she flexed and held her bicep.**

 **Light and Lelouch snickered to each other.**

 **"That's not what I was getting at," Milly replied.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You're a ten," Shirley looked down at her chest "from what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places, huh?" Milly asked and Rivalz gave Shirley a perverted grin as he looked at her chest.**

 **Shirley wrapped her arms around herself as her face began to turn red.**

 **"W-What are you talking about you perv!?" Shirley asked angrily.**

 **They continued on with their work and Milly spent practically the whole meeting making perverted jokes.**

 **After an hour or so they all headed to their classes.**

 **Nina, Shirley and Rivalz headed off to class first and Light and Lelouch followed.**

 **Lelouch covered his mouth as he yawned and Light looked at him.**

 **"Tired?" he asked earning a nod from the other boy.**

 **"Yeah, those meetings always make me tired," he replied and they both stopped when they saw Shirley, Nina and Rivalz stopped in front of the door.**

 **In front of them three students were watching a news story about Shinjuku.**

 **"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked as Lelouch approached.**

 **"I heard about it in real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday," Lelouch lied as him and Light put their bags down on their desks.**

 **Everything had seemed so normal today.**

 **Everything seemed the same as it had the day before.**

 **Yet now everything was different.**

 **But it was odd, why were they covering up Clovis' death?**

 **Lelouch had shot him in the head so why had they not announced his death yet?**

 **He remembered the scene of his bloodied brother sitting in that chair with a bullet through his brain and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.**

 **He moved quickly to the bathroom and after emptying the contents of his stomach into the sink he looked into the mirror, letting the water wash away all evidence of what had just happened.**

 **Were they hiding Clovis' death to fend off anarchy?**

 **Lelouch sighed and smiled a little.**

 **"Guess im not as tough as I thought I was," he mumbled to himself.**

 **The bathroom door swung open and Lelouch looked back as Light walked in.**

 **"You okay Lelouch? You looked like you were going to be sick back there when they were looking at all the dead elevens," Light said as he walked over.**

 **Lelouch nodded slightly.**

 **"Yeah, im fine Light. Just needed to get out of the classroom, that's all," Lelouch replied.**

 **Light grabbed a strand of his hair and Lelouch blushed slightly.**

 **"What are you doing?" the ash haired teen asked.**

 **Light pulled his hand away and showed Lelouch a piece of white fluff.**

 **"It was stuck in your hair," Light explained casually.**

 **Light could feel it.**

 **Something was off with Lelouch.**

 **The younger teen had tensed up slightly when Shirley mentioned Shinjuku.**

 **It was as if something important had happened there, something that Lelouch was trying to hide.**

 **Not that it really mattered because it couldn't be as big as what Light was trying to hide.**

 **"We should probably head back to class now," Lelouch said earning a nod from the brunette.**

 **They exited the bathroom and Light held the door for the younger male.**

 **Lelouch glanced at Light from the corner of his eyes while they walked.**

 **Light had lied to him earlier, he hadnt been just reading a book.**

 **He had been doing something bigger, there was no way Light would sound that enthused about a book, no matter how good of a book it was.**

 **No, Light was hiding something from him, something that he didn't want Lelouch to know about.**

 **The question was, what was he hiding?**

 **"Kallen it's been ages!" Lelouch heard someone chirp as him and Light walked back into the classroom together.**

 **A girl with red hair sat at a desk while a large group of other girls crowded around her, chattering loudly.**

 **"Are you alright?" a girl named Sophie asked.**

 **"Sophie's been worried sick about you all this time," another girl stated.**

 **Lelouch sighed.**

 **Their incessant chattering was annoying.**

 **"Lelouch, who is she?" Light asked, gesturing to the red head.**

 **"Oh, I guess you wouldn't have met her yet. That is Kallen Stadtfeld, she is sick apparently so she almost never attends school. This is the first time she has even attended class this term," Lelouch explained earning a nod from the sandy haired male.**

 **They both sat down together and looked at the girl.**

 **Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly.**

 **She was the girl from Shinjuku, the girl in the red Glasgow that had fought against the Britannian's.**

 **That was why she had looked so familiar.**

 **"The Stadtfeld family huh? She must have it pretty easy," Light observed as he pulled his textbook from his bag.**

 **"Yeah, I agree," Lelouch replied.**

 **Rivalz then came up from behind Light and Lelouch, wrapping arms around both of them.**

 **"What's up buddies? Do you two see something ya like? You two both have a thing for her don't ya?" Rivalz asked and both of them rolled their eyes.**

 **"As if," they chorused.**

 **Light watched Lelouch out of the corner of his eyes.**

 **Lelouch seemed to know more about that girl than what he had told Light.**

 **It was odd though, Shinjuku gets ripped to bits and the next day the girl shows up at school.**

 **Maybe it was all just a coincidence, it just seemed odd. Not only the fact that she showed up right after Shinjuku was destroyed but also the lies Lelouch was telling.**

 **Lelouch was lying about Shinjuku. He told Shirley he had just heard about it from a friend but Light doubted it.**

 **Lelouch was off today, he was lying about everything, Light could feel it in his gut.**

 **He was trying to mask whatever had happened in Shinjuku the day before, not only from people like Shirley and Rivalz but from Light as well.**

 **He could have been wrong, but it just seemed abnormal.**

 **"I was just thinking this is a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started," Lelouch stated to Rivalz.**

 **"Kallen Stadtfeld, they say she's sick or something and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still her grades are at the top of the class, and she's a member of the Stadtfeld Family which means she's well bred and rolling in money. Man you sure know how to pick em!" Rivalz teased.**

 **"It's not like that," Lelouch replied.**

 **"Nah, you don't have to hide it. A touch too sheltered though if you ask me."**

 **Light and Lelouch exchanged a glance.**

 **"Yeah, I would have to agree," Light said as he observed the girl.**

 **There was something off about her, like nothing she said was genuine.**

 **It was like the girl was just going through the motions of being a student, pretending to be someone that she wasn't.**

 **The exact same way Light was.**

 **It was the exact same feeling that he got from Lelouch.**

 **The teacher entered the room and the lesson began, flying by quickly and soon it was lunch time.**

 **Light and Lelouch both grabbed their bags.**

 **"We should go eat on the roof again, it's nice and peaceful up there," Light said as they walked through the halls together.**

 **"You can head there, I have something I have to take care of first," Lelouch responded earning a nod from the other boy.**

 **"Alright, see you there."**

 **They both turned in opposite directions, heading down different hallway's.**

 **Lelouch followed Kallen to the field and watched her for a minute.**

 **A bee began to buzz around the girls and they all screamed, running away from it.**

 **Kallen ran behind a bush and when it followed her she smacked it down, cursing under her breath.**

 **"I am sick of acting like a freaking invalid!" she grumbled loudly.**

 **Lelouch approached her and a look of slight fear lit in her eyes, the girl most likely fearing being caught.**

 **"C-Can I help you?" she asked in a gentle voice.**

 **Lelouch looked into her eyes.**

 **"I want answers," he stated and the red ring soon surrounded her eyes.**

 **"Of course," she replied.**

 **"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"**

 **"Yes," she responded simply.**

 **"Why terrorism?" he inquired.**

 **"Because I'm Japanese, though technically I'm half Brtiannian," she stated.**

 **Lelouch's eyes went wide.**

 **"A half blood… But why go so far?"**

 **LxL**

 **Light sighed and checked his watch.**

 **It had been thirty minutes and Lelouch still wasn't back.**

 **Something caught his eyes on the field and he stood, walking over and looking down, spotting Lelouch talking to Kallen.**

 **He narrowed his eyes slightly just as Shirley started yelling at Lelouch about Chem. Lab from a third story window.**

 **Light sighed then sat back down.**

 **His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out.**

 **There was a news story on about a man named Toshiaki Daisuke who was holding five high school girls hostage at a high school in Kyoto.**

 **He opened his bag then pulled out the Death Note, glancing around quickly before writing the man's name in it then closing it and returning it to it's spot at the bottom of his bag.**

 **He might as well just go home, he had a spare today so he didn't really see a reason to stay.**

 **He headed down from the roof and walked through the halls.**

 **He passed the Chem Lab and when he turned a corner him and Lelouch ran straight into each other, Light falling back while Lelouch fell over top of him, the contents of Light's bag scattering across the hallway.**

 **"Sorry!" Lelouch exclaimed then noticed it was Light.**

 **"It's okay," Light responded "But I would kind of appreciate it if you would stop straddling me like that."**

 **Lelouch's face went bright red when he realized that he was, in fact, straddling Light's hips, sitting right over top of the other's crotch.**

 **He stood and swallowed the lump in his throat.**

 **Light began to collect his things and Lelouch kneeled down to help him, Light narrowing his eyes and quickly snatching the Death Note before Lelouch could notice it.**

 **Light let out a hardly audible sigh and made a mental note that he shouldn't keep the Death Note on him.**

 **Lelouch looked into Light's eyes as he picked up Light's textbook.**

 **"Is something wrong?" he asked as he handed the elder teen the book.**

 **"Nothing is wrong. Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow," Light said as he continued down the hall.**

 **"Light!"**

 **The brunette turned to look at Lelouch.**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Sorry for disappearing on you back there, I got a little caught up. To make up for it why don't you come over to my place for dinner tomorrow night? You can finally meet Nunnally," Light smiled gently.**

 **"Sure that sounds great," he waved to Lelouch then continued on his way home.**

 **But he couldn't help but continue to wonder, what did that girl mean to Lelouch?**

 **Who was that red haired girl who seemed to hate this world just as much as Light himself did?**

 **What was the connection between Lelouch, that girl and the incident in Shinjuku?**

 **Anyway Light looked at it they had to be connected.**

 **Kallen is sick constantly then shows up right after Shinjuku is destroyed and seems to have some odd connection with Lelouch whom has never even mentioned her existence before now.**

 **It was all simply to convenient to be a coincidence.**

 **He sighed lightly and shook his head.**

 **There was no point fretting over it, fretting would do him no good.**

 **LxL**

 **Lelouch sighed as he finally headed home for the day, huffing in frustration.**

 **He had tried to use his geass on Kallen again but it hadnt worked. Why hadnt it worked?**

 **He shook his head lightly as he walked into his home, discarding his bag at the door.**

 **He walked into the living room and saw Sayoko and Nunnally sitting together at the table.**

 **"Im sorry I'm so late," he stated with a gentle smile as he walked over.**

 **"Hi Lelouch, welcome home," Nunnally said with a smile.**

 **"Yes, welcome home my lord," Sayoko added.**

 **"No place like it Sayoko, right Nunnally?"**

 **Nunnally nodded.**

 **"Alright well I shall begin to prepare dinner my lord," Sayoko said as she stood, bowing before heading to the kitchen.**

 **Lelouch gently squeezed Nunnally's hand.**

 **"I'll be right back Nunnally, I just have to get changed," he said earning a nod from his little sister.**

 **"Okay Lelouch, I will be waiting," she replied.**

 **Once he was changed him and Nunnally sat down at the table to eat dinner together.**

 **Lelouch cut meat for Nunnally into strips.**

 **"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of origami. Fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make birds, boats, almost anything," the sandy haired girl stated enthusiastically before taking a sip of her soup, a drop drizzling down her chin.**

 **Lelouch smiled gently and grabbed a napkin.**

 **"Easy there, you don't need to tell me everything all at once you know? It's not like im going anywhere," he said as he gently wiped his little sisters face.**

 **"Yeah you're right, thank you."**

 **"You're very welcome," Lelouch responded.**

 **Nunnally giggled sweetly and Lelouch blinked in surprise.**

 **"Im so happy, cause last night you scared me a little," Nunnally said and Lelouch looked to the side.**

 **"Did I? Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind is all."**

 **"Hey," Lelouch looked at Nunnally as she held up a paper crane. "They say if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish will come true. So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for…"**

 **"No not really," Lelouch interjected "What about you? Do you wish for anything?"**

 **The girl seemed deep in thought for a moment.**

 **"I wish the world was a gentler place," she replied.**

 **"When the day finally comes that you can see again I'm sure that it will be."**

 **"Really?" she asked.**

 **"I promise,"**

 **The girl gently grabbed her big brother's hands then locked her pinkie with his.**

 **"Sayoko taught me this the other day, it's called a Japanese Promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinkie promise song," Nunnally chirped happily, giggling and releasing Lelouch's pinkie.**

 **"Well that's scary, I may have to eat a thousand needles one day."**

 **"That's right, so I better not catch you telling lies okay?"**

 **"Don't you worry, I'll never lie I swear."**

 _ **'not to you anyway'**_

" **Lelouch, you said the other day you would introduce me to that new friend of your's, the one who is Japanese. Do I still get to meet him?"**

 **Lelouch blinked in surprise from the sudden change of subject then nodded.**

 **"Yeah, he is actually coming over for dinner tomorrow," he informed her and Nunnally smiled brightly.**

 **"Im so excited! What kind of person is he?" she asked.**

 **"He is a very nice person, Light is kind to everyone around him and doesn't discriminate against people for who they are, whether they are Britannian or Japanese or any other nationality."**

 **What a farce.**

 **He had just promised Nunnally he wouldn't lie to her and directly after he let a lie slip from his mouth.**

 **Light was kind but it was all fake, it was all an obvious act.**

 **It was if Light was just going through the motions of doing things when really, he had no interest in them what-so-ever.**

 **"He also has a little sister about the same age as you, she is joining the middle school next week so who knows, maybe she'll be in your class."**

 **"Ooh I hope she is, I would love to have another friend in my class and she can probably tell me all sorts of things about Japan that I don't know."**

 **Once Nunnally was sound asleep Lelouch flopped onto his bed, sighing lightly.**

 **Light was definitely hiding something from him.**

 **When his things had fell on the floor he got all defensive and worried and Lelouch wasn't sure why.**

 **Whatever he was hiding had to be something that Light had in his bag.**

 **Something that most school boys would be expected to carry.**

 **But how could there be something so insignificant that also meant so much that Light would act that way.**

 **Something had happened, the only question was what.**

 **What had happened to change things so drastically within such a short amount of time?**

 **Already things between Light and Lelouch were changing, morphing into something different than what they were used to.**

 **Already things between them had become odd and unfamiliar.**

 **Meanwhile Light sat at his desk, staring down at the now full page of the Death Note.**

 **He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, bringing in a deep breath then exhaling before opening his eyes.**

 **Light knew that he couldn't allow himself be distracted but he couldn't help it.**

 **The only conclusion that Light could come to was that something had happened, the only question was what.**

 **What had happened to change things so drastically within such a short amount of time?**

 **Already things between Light and Lelouch had been altered, transformed into something different than what they were used to.**

 **Already things between them had become peculiar and alien.**

 **It wasn't even that things between the two teens had changed, it was that they had changed.**

 **Within one day both Light and Lelouch had turned into people unlike themselves.**

 **Within one day both Light and Lelouch had gained the power to rule, the power of the gods.**

 **Within one day their whole lives had changed.**

 **Within one day they had both been transformed from average highschool students into the exact polar opposites.**

 **They had been transformed from students to gods.**


	4. A Murderer Known As Suzaku Kururugi?

**Lelouch smiled gently as he sat with Nunnally, watching as the girl folded a paper crane slowly, Sayoko sitting beside her and talking the middle school girl through the process.**

 **When a knock sounded at the door Lelouch rose from his seat.**

 **"I'll be right back Nunnally, I think that's Light."**

 **"Okay Lelouch," the girl responded as the ash haired boy walked to the door, opening it to reveal Light and his little sister- Sayu.**

 **"Hey Lelouch, sorry about the extra guest; my parents were going out of town and they didn't want me to leave Sayu home alone, so I thought that I could bring her with me so she could also meet Nunnally," Light explained; Lelouch smiling and nodding in response.**

 **"I'm sure Nunnally will enjoy that," Lelouch replied as he stood to the side, gesturing for them to come in.**

 **They all walked to the dining room together and when Sayoko saw them she gently stroked Nunnally's hand before going to prepare dinner.**

 **Lelouch kneeled beside Nunnally and Light did the same, the girl grabbing one of both of their hands.**

 **"Nunnally, this is Light Yagami from my Physics Class," Lelouch explained softly, earning a smile from the girl.**

 **"It's nice to meet you Light, I'm Lelouch's little sister," the girl stated, Light smiling as well.**

 **"It's very nice to meet you as well Nunnally, I have heard so much about you from Lelouch and the others."**

 **"Good things I hope," Nunnally said with a delicate giggle.**

 **"Of course, everyone talks about how nice you are and Lelouch talks about you and how much he cares about you constantly."**

 **Nunnally tilted her head a little.**

 **"Do you really Lelouch?" she asked, making her brother laugh slightly and blush.**

 **"I guess I do," he replied then gestured Sayu over, the girl smiling and standing between Lelouch and Light.**

 **"Who is that Lelouch?" the sandy haired girl inquired when she felt another presence near to her.**

 **"This is Light's little sister Sayu."**

 **"It's really nice to meet you Nunnally," Sayu said happily then leaned close to the girl in the wheelchair. "You know, I think our brothers have crushes on each other."**

 **"Really?" the blind girl asked with a surprised look on her face, Sayu nodding her head.**

 **"Yep, they definitely do!"**

 **Both Light and Lelouch sighed.**

 **"It's alright Lelouch; if you like boys I will stand by your decision one-hundred percent!" Nunnally chirped happily.**

 **"I-Im not gay Nunnally!" Lelouch exclaimed as his face turned a deep shade of red.**

 **"Are you sure about that?" Light teased, the ash haired teen turning on him making Light blink in surprise.**

 **"This coming from the guy whose last name spelled backwards is "I'm a Gay"!"**

 **Light smirked a little, mentally accepting Lelouch's challenge.**

 **"Hey Lelouch, do you want to know a secret?" the brunette teen asked, Lelouch shrugging a little.**

 **Light leaned closer to Lelouch before whispering: "Milly gave me all of the pictures from last year's Crossdresser's Ball. You really did look like a girl in that dress," the older teen taunted, Lelouch looking at him in surprise and embarrassment.**

 **"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Lelouch exclaimed as his face burned with humiliation.**

 **Nunnally and Sayu both laughed and both of their big brothers looked at them, suddenly forgetting all about their little feud.**

 **Light and Lelouch glanced at each other then back at the girls when Sayu and Nunnally began to chatter happily to each other.  
**

 **"Hey Lelouch…" the younger teen looked up at Light, the older teen's earnest tone making him expect something serious to be said "Can you help me with my Britannian history assignment?" he asked with a sigh of defeat, Lelouch laughing softly.**

 **"Sure, if you help me with my Japanese history assignment."**

 **The two teens sat down at the table, side by side, and began to work on their homework together, helping each other through parts the other didn't know.**

 **It wasn't long until dinner was served and everyone sat at the table together, talking happily.**

 **"So Light, what do you want to do when you graduate?" Nunnally asked.**

 **"I want to be part of the Britannian Police Force- just like my father."**

 **"Wow, how noble of you," Lelouch said with a smile as he took a bite of his food.**

 **'Not noble at all,' the ash haired teen thought to himself.**

 **Light wanted to become a stupid Britannian lap dog.**

 **What was it with all of the people Lelouch liked becoming Britannian lap dogs? First Suzaku joined the military, now Light wanted to join the police force?**

 **"What about you Lelouch?" Light asked, catching Lelouch off guard a little, the boy thinking for a moment before smiling and laughing softly.**

 **"I honestly don't know what I want to do."**

 **"Come on, there has to be something- and professional gambler doesn't count. It doesn't even need to be a career, just something you would like to do after you graduate."**

 **Lelouch thought for another long moment.**

 **"Well I think it would be nice to live out in the country, away from the empire and away from all the war and bloodshed. That's the kind of life I would like to live," the younger teen replied, Light smiling softly at him.**

 **"That does sound nice, but you would have to be ready for me to show up on your doorstep once a week for dinner," the brunette responded, both boys laughing.**

 **"I told you," Sayu whispered to Nunnally "They totally have the hots for each other," she said, making Nunnally giggle quietly, both teens looking at the two girls as they acted innocent.**

 **"What are you two giggling about?" Light asked, Sayu laughing a tiny bit.**

 **"Oh nothing Light, nothing at all."**

 **"You were talking about us again weren't you Sayu?" he asked.**

 **"No, I wasn't, you can't prove anything," the middle schooler stated triumphantly, both boys chuckling a little.**

 **The night went by quickly after that and soon Light and Sayu were headed home, the four of them all conjugated at the door; Lelouch leaning against the wall and Light resting a hand on the wall for support when both girls struck up another conversation.**

 **"Well, I am glad they like each other," Lelouch stated with a soft huff.**

 **"Yeah, if anything they like each other a little too much," Light replied gently.**

 **As the final farewells between the two girls finally came around Light and Lelouch looked at each other, both holding a smile on their face.**

 **"This was fun," Lelouch said, earning a nod from the older teen.**

 **"Yeah, we should do this again sometime soon," Light responded before giving a final wave as him and Sayu headed back home.**

 **As Lelouch closed the door behind them he looked at his little sister.**

 **"Did you enjoy that Nunnally?" he asked as he locked the door.**

 **"Yes, that was so much fun. Sayu and Light are both so nice, I would love it if they would come over for dinner more frequently," the girl chirped with a big smile stretching across her face.**

 **"Well, I am glad you enjoyed yourself Nunnally, that's what matters most."**

 **~~LxL~~**

 **The sun shone brightly over Ashford Academy, birds beginning another happy ballad of chirps while Lelouch stood in front of the small canal that ran around the school, looking down into the water, school bag in hand, his free hand resting in his pocket.**

 **He stared down at his Geass that was reflected from the glassy water.**

 _ **'This is the only weapon I have and I don't even know how to use it'**_ **he thought to himself as his eye turned back to it's normal violet colour.**

 **He was broken from his thoughts when someone called his name and he looked up to see his history teacher approaching.**

 **"Class will be starting any minute you know?" the man asked as he continued walking across the bridge that stood proudly over the canal.**

 **"Oh, yes sir," he said then activated his Geass "Um sir, what are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?" Lelouch asked.**

 **"The Humiliation of Edinburo, the transfer of the capital and North and South war topics," he replied.**

 _ **'So, I haven't lost the power then.'**_

 __ **Lelouch stopped his Geass and the teacher seemed a bit out of it.**

 **"Sir?" Lelouch asked snapping the man from his thoughts as he activated his Geass again. "What exactly are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?" he asked again and the teacher frowned as he continued on his way.**

 **"Right, very funny. Maybe you should try studying, huh? Just apply yourself, you'll do fine."**

 **"Yes sir!" Lelouch chirped as his lips curved upwards in a smirk.**

 **'** _ **As I suspected, I can only use it on a person once.'**_

 __ **"Lelouch!" the ash haired teen's eyes went wide and he looked over to see Light walking up to him. "Come on, you're late for class," Light stated as he stopped in front of the younger teen, Lelouch grinning a little.**

 **"So are you," he replied and Light laughed a little.**

 **"Yeah, I was a few minutes late getting out of the house. Now come on, if we don't hurry we are going to get locked out of class," the brunette stated as he gently pushed Lelouch in the direction of their first class.**

 **They both got into class just in time and sat down together.**

 **Light looked at Lelouch as the teen stared at the white board with apparent boredom.**

 **What had Lelouch been doing out there? He had asked the teacher the same question twice and yet the teacher had responded in two completely different ways.**

 **It was all very weird.**

 **They soon parted ways and Lelouch went on to his Feudal Britannian History class while Light headed off to Calculus 12.**

 **Lelouch couldn't stop himself from keeping one eye on Kallen all class.**

 **All he had done was accidentally mention Shinjuku to her when she wasn't under his Geass, but if she knew who he really was then at the first opportunity, he would have to get rid of her.**

 **Lunch soon began and Lelouch packed his books into his bag as Light and Shirley walked over, girls in the background chattering happily to Kallen.**

 **"Hey Lulu, you coming along?" Shirley asked.**

 **"Sorry, maybe some other time," he replied as he walked towards Kallen.**

 **"Lelouch," Light called and the ash haired teen looked back at him.**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Are you gonna come up to the roof today?" he asked and Lelouch shrugged a little.**

 **"Not sure if I'll be able to, if I can't then I'll text you."**

 **"Alright, I am going to go and catch up on some school work, if anything happens you know where to find me," Light stated as he left the room.**

 **Light paused in the doorway to watch Lelouch as the ash haired teen walked straight into Kallen's little circle, stopping in front of the desk, the two of them locking eyes on each other instantly.**

 **They were still tense around each other, what exactly was their relationship?**

 **"You think that you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you." Lelouch stated to her and Shirley's eyes went wide, all of Kallen's friends looking at her with disbelief in their eyes as the red head stood.**

 **"Sure, I was wondering when you were gonna ask," she replied as she grabbed her bag, Shirley making a surprised noise and all the girls squealing.**

 **Light decided to make himself scarce and headed up to the roof while Lelouch and Kallen headed the opposite way together.**

 **They weren't dating, or even thinking about dating. They looked like they wanted to kill each other not kiss each other.**

 **He shook his head lightly and sat down, taking out his lunch. Today was going to be exhausting, he had spent too much time with Nunnally and Lelouch the night before. He should have left at least an hour before he did, but Sayu seemed to really be enjoying herself, so he just couldn't say no to her pleas for just a few more minutes. He had taken valuable time away from writing in his Death Note but he had to maintain relationships with other people within his life, especially with someone as intelligent as Lelouch, if he didn't it could end up being his downfall and that was something he didn't wish to see happen.**

 **~~LxL~~**

 **"I didn't even know this room existed," Kallen stated as she looked around.**

 **"It's the club house for the Student Council, they built it as a ball room for various special occasions," Lelouch explained as they both came to a halt.**

 **"And we wont be disturbed inside here?" she asked.**

 **"Yes, that's correct," right as Lelouch finished saying that Shirley's voice rang out and they both looked up as Shirley stood from behind a railing, a memory chip in her hand.**

 **"Here it is! I found it look! This is it right?" she asked and Nina smiled as the ginger handed it to her.**

 **"What a relief you found our lab data," Nina replied as Rivalz stood, holding his back and groaning a little.**

 **"Good, my ass is killing me," he said as he walked over to the girls and then a door opened, Milly walking out in a blue apron with a cart full of food.**

 **"Were you able to find it? I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?" she asked and Shirley and Rivalz both looked at all the food Milly had made with excitement.**

 **"Wow!"**

 **"Wait to go Milly!"**

 **Milly laughed as she started putting the food down on the tables.**

 **"You adore me, I know~"**

 **Lelouch finally decided to speak up.**

 **"Um, what is all of this?" he asked, looking a little bit dumfounded as Milly turned to look at him.**

 **"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea actually."**

 **"The principle's?"**

 **"He thought it best, with her poor health she would have a hard time with regular club activities," Milly turned to look at them again "Im Milly, the president of the council, pleasure to meet you."**

 **"Oh thank you, the pleasure's all mine," Kallen responded as Rivalz, Shirley and Nina all ran over.**

 **"Im Rivalz, the secretary, if there's anything you need help with Im your man."**

 **"Hi Im Shirley and Im a member of the swim club, welcome."**

 **"Um hi there, my name's Nina."**

 **"Nice to meet all of you."**

 **Nunnally then came over carrying Pizza and some cupcakes in her wheel chair.**

 **"Shirley im sorry but could you set these on the table for me?" she asked and Shirley smiled.**

 **"Oh sure thanks Nuna!" She replied as she ran over to the younger girl.**

 **"Nunnally what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.**

 **Shirley grabbed the boxes from Nunnally and walked over to one of the tables to put everything down.**

 **"This is Lelouch's sister Nunnally," Milly explained as she stirred some of the food.**

 **"Im still in the Middle School group so I cant be on the council yet," she said and Rivalz walked over to her.**

 **"That's alright you're an honorary member in our book."**

 **"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen," Nunnally said with a gentle smile.**

 **"Thank you, you as well," Kallen replied with the first smile Lelouch had seen on her face all day.**

 **"Speaking of honorary people where did Light go?" Milly asked as she looked around.**

 **"He headed up to the roof to work on an assignment he was behind on," Lelouch replied and Milly sighed.**

 **"Well that's a bit of a bummer I wanted everyone to be here for this but I guess this'll have to do."**

 **"Who says that everyone won't be here?" Light asked as he walked in, his bag slung over his shoulder.**

 **"There you are Light, I thought I told you about this so I was wondering where you were," Milly chirped as the brunette walked over to them.**

 **"Kallen, this is Light Yagami, he is the student council's resident kiss ass," Lelouch stated with a grin, everyone laughing softly, Light included.**

 **"If I am the resident kiss ass then what are you? The resident gambler?" the honorary Britannian asked with a cocky smirk.**

 **"No, in case you haven't noticed I am the Vice President," Lelouch stated, puffing up his chest a little with a smile, making everyone laugh again.**

 **Rivalz then put a bottle of champagne down on the table.**

 **"Right, should we kick this off with a toast?" he asked with a grin.**

 **"Champagne?" Shirley asked.**

 **"But we're on the student council, we shouldn't," Nina said and Rivalz began trying to get it open.**

 **"Come on, loosen up you guys."**

 **"No way we're gonna get in trouble!" Shirley said as she tried to wrestle the bottle from Rivalz' hands and all ready Lelouch could tell this was not going to turn out well.**

 **Sure enough Lelouch soon found himself walking into the bathroom with a pair of his clothes for Kallen to borrow.**

 **"Sorry about this, I know they can be a little over the top."**

 **"That's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while you know?"**

 **He put the clothes down in the basket beside the shower**

 **"These are some of my clothes, hope that's okay."**

 **"That's fine, don't worry about it. That was fast. You went all the way to the boys dorm?" she asked and Lelouch leaned on the counter.**

 **"Actually I live here, it'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principle of the school lets us stay here as a favour."**

 **"I see," she replied.**

 **"Anyway…" he went to walk out then stopped when Kallen called out to him.**

 **"Hey wait!" he looked back and her hand came out from behind the curtain "Can you hand me that pouch over there?" she asked, gesturing to a small pink pouch.**

 **"Sure," he replied as he grabbed it then walked over the shower, looking to the side as he reached the pouch in towards her.**

 **She grabbed his wrist and the pouch hit the floor, Lelouch's eyes going wide as he looked towards the shower.**

 **"You really are a live wire aren't you?"**

 **"Were you the one in Shinjuku?"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Don't play dumb! You brought up Shinjuku the other day, why?"**

 **"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"**

 **"Don't answer my question with a question!" She snapped as she picked up her pouch from the floor, drawing the knife from it. "Yes, or no. That's all I want to hear out of you."**

 **The phone then rang and Kallen gritted her teeth.**

 **"If I don't answer it someone will come, that okay?" he asked as he grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear.**

 **Now the act began.**

 **"Hello? Ashford Academy student council, no this is… oh. It's for you, he says he knows you," Lelouch stated as he held the phone out to Kallen.**

 **She put her pouch down and accepted the phone.**

 **"Hello?"**

 **Lelouch stood there, staring away from Kallen as the message began to play.**

 **"Who are you!? How did you arrange that cease fire order!? Hey! Don't hang up!" she exclaimed angrily.**

 **"Did you say cease fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company," Lelouch stated and Kallen looked at his through the now open curtain.**

 **"Oh, that was…"**

 **"Let me guess, you're talking about a game, something online" he said with a grin as he looked away.**

 **"Oh, yeah, you got me. Cause you know, I've been shut up in my house so long."**

 **"That's what I was warning you about when I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before," he said as he rubbed his wrist that Kallen had just released "seriously some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim. By the way, you know I can see you right?" he asked as he looked away.**

 **Kallen looked down at her naked body then at Lelouch and her face went red as she kneeled down and pulled the curtain closed, covering herself.**

 **"Um, I wont tell anyone, later," he said as he walked out.**

 **~~LxL~~**

 **Light let out a gentle sigh as he finished putting the last of the dirty dishes into the dish washer. As he headed back towards the room where all the others were he could hear the sound of a television.**

 **Just as Light headed down the stairs to meet everyone he saw Lelouch and Kallen coming out from the hallway.**

 **"Lelouch, it's awful!" Nunnally said, looking back blindly at her brother.**

 **"What is?" he asked as both him and Kallen came to a halt, everyone else standing in front of the TV, Light joining them.**

 **"Prince Clovis has been found dead," Milly explained.**

 **"They're saying he was killed," Rivalz continued, Light, Lelouch, and Kallen all gasping softly.**

 **Light narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the TV, the news switching to a broadcast where Margrave Jeremiah and his second in command Villetta stood in front of the press, Jeremiah standing at a large podium with the symbol of Britannia on it.**

 _ **"Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens! He died a martyr! We must all burry our sorrow, and carry on his will."**_

 _ **"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news! The man suspected as the murderer has been captured!"**_

 **They all gasped, watching as it switched from the press conference with Jeremiah to a new video feed of an Honourary Britannian being walked down the street by armed Britannian guards, Lelouch and Kallen now standing with the others, Lelouch and Light standing close together.**

 _ **"According to this report, the suspect is an Honourary Britannian."**_

 __ **Light glanced over at the ash haired teen beside him, surprised when he saw a look of utter shock on Lelouch's face.**

 **"What the-" the teen stated softly as he watched the video feed.**

 _ **"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honourary Britannian, I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."**_

 __ **Lelouch's stomach turned when he saw Suzaku on the screen and heard those words.**

" _ **Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."**_

 **~~LxL~~**

 **As the day came to an end the weather turned sour and Light found himself walking home in the rain after saying goodbye to Lelouch and all the others.**

 **Lelouch had seemed weird. During that news cast he has looked surprised, and a little angry. It had almost seemed like he knew something about that guy, or maybe something about that situation in general.**

 **A sudden nagging started in Light's head. The situation… maybe it was connected to Shinjuku. If Lelouch and Kallen were both connected to Shinjuku and Clovis' death was connected to Shinjuku, then maybe Lelouch and Kallen were to blame for Clovis' death. Maybe that was why Lelouch had seemed so surprised, because him and Kallen were to blame, not that Suzaku Kururugi guy.**

 **Light shook his head hard.**

 **What the hell was he thinking? Just because they had been acting weird didn't mean that they were murderers. Besides, how would two people as weak as Lelouch and Kallen get past an entire group of armed Britannian body guards and to the prince?**

 **The very thought was ridiculous. There was no way those two could pull off such a thing, But then why the recognition in Lelouch's eyes?**

 **He thought on it for a moment.**

 **"He probably just knows Suzaku somehow, they are probably old friends or something," he mumbled to himself as he finally arrived at his house.**

 **Light pulled the front door open and stepped inside, his mother already standing by the door.**

 **"What a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you home so early," she said with a smile.**

 **Light nodded a little.**

 **"Yeah, hi mom, it's because um…" the brunette trailed off when he saw his mom holding out her hands, then realized what she wanted, setting his bag down on the floor. "Oh- the results of the nation wide exam," he stated to himself.**

 **"I've been waiting all day," she explained.**

 **He handed the paper to his mother with a mumbled 'here', the woman smiling even wider.**

 **"Goodness! Number one again, these are the highest scores you've had," she chirped happily.**

 **"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to study in my room so please don't interrupt me, okay?" he said as he walked up the stairs.**

 **"As you wish."**

 **Light got into his bedroom, and was just about to close his door when his mother spoke up again.**

 **"Oh Light, do you want anything at all dear? You can ask for whatever you like."**

 **"No, I'm fine mom, thanks though," he replied as he closed his door.**

 **He already had what he wanted.**

 **He discarded his bag before heading to his desk, turning on his lamp, pulling the Death Note out and sitting himself in his chair, staring down at the ink that covered the pages; reminiscent of the blood of each filthy criminal who had met their end by that note book.**

 **Light couldn't help the deep laugh that rumbled in his chest as he stared down at all of those names. There was a certain giddiness that came with wiping such filth off the planet, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling until he heard a voice coming from his window.**

 **"You've taken quite a liking to it," the voice rasped as lightning crackled outside, illuminating the frightening creature that lurked oh so close to him.**


End file.
